The Brother
by Yugoslothia
Summary: A man has appeared in Jump City and is claiming something shocking that the Titans are in disbelief.
1. The Arrival

Ch. 1 Arrival

The storm had worsened since he had stolen the boat from a harbor in Hawaii. The rain had seemed to fall sideways and the waves looked like hills that would simulate a roller coaster ride. He glanced down at the fuel gauge and saw the needle point to "E". Luckily he was a few minutes from his destination, yet he didn't know where he was going exactly has the compass on his boat been the only thing guiding him. Flashes of lightning struck, but they were too far to hear the thunder produced. He kept going, hoping to find what he was looking for.

After another ten minutes of nonstop rain and wind blowing in his face, he spotted the giant tower he was looking for. Located on a small barrier island outside Jump City, a massive "T" shot out of the ground.

"I've finally made it," said the mysterious man. "Time to introduce myself," as he carefully docked the boat onto shore and step foot on shore

Movie had night had fallen on this stormy evening for these teens and what nothing better than watching a movie about paranormal beings? Yet, it wasn't as scary as any of them thought it was and basically turned out to be one huge, accidental comedy.

"What did I just watch?" the oddly green colored teen questioned as he tried to hold back his tears of laughter.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was about as scary as a kitten eating a lollipop!" exclaimed the half man, half robot.

"Yeah, I'm done for the night," plainly said the purple robed girl who began making her way to her bedroom.

"I thought that was most joyous!" said the one teen floating in midair with crimson hair. "I thought I was going to be frightened, but alas, I am not!"

"Of course you did Starfire," said a masked boy rubbing his face in agony, questioning too what he had just seen. "Well, I'm going to bed. Gotta wake up early for train-" The boy was immediately cut off as there was a loud knocking at the door.

Everyone had frozen in their tracks and stared at the entrance door at the end of the long, dark hallway. They all were deer in headlights at that moment. The knocking grew louder and there was a muffled voice on the other side that was inaudible.

"I-Is anyone g-going to answer it?" asked Beast Boy

"I'll do it," said Raven as she had overcame her fear.

She began that long walk down the corridor until she got to the entrance. All of a sudden, she had felt a pit in her stomach as she was afraid what could be on the other side of that door. The other teens had hid behind something to watch from a safe distance and cover.

"Hello? You guys better be in there!" yelled the muffled voiced. "I didn't travel from Hong Kong to here for nothing!"

Finally, Raven had the courage to open the door. It creaked and began to crack open ever so slowly.

As soon as she saw the figure on the other side, she quickly slammed the door since she had found a large, black figure that was staring at her.

"C'mon! I'm not that ugly…at least I don't think I am," remarked the man on the other side.

The second attempt at opening the door was successful as now Raven had a good look at the figure and timidly greeted with, "Hello. Why are you here?"

"Well first, may I come in?" asked the man. "It's sopping wet and I can feel my underwear sticking to me."

"That's nice to know," Raven replied sarcastically.

The teen had emerged from there hiding spots to greet the man entering the building cautiously.

The man was dressed in a spec-ops black military shirt and had a very dark green vest covering his torso. His pants were black, yet the helmet on his head was dark green. He wore black goggles and a piece of cloth that covered his face except his nose. He wore black gloves and dark gray boots. On his back has a camouflaged back pack and his knees had thick padding to protect himself from falling.

"Hello," said Robin, "What are you doing here?"

"Let me first introduce myself," replied the man as he bowed. "I am Sergei. Sergei Markov."

Markov. _Markov. _Beast boy had kept saying that name in his head and then blurted out, "Wait, Markov? Are you-"

"Why yes, I am related to Terra Markov. She is my sister."

"_WHAT?"_ questioned the teens in unison as they all looked in awe at the Sergei who was standing there, showing no emotion whatsoever.


	2. Surprise

Ch. 2 Surprise

After about 15 minutes of meeting Sergei, the Titans got down to business and began to heavily question the 17 year old as he sat sipping on black coffee. Everything from, "What is your purpose to being here?" to "What's your favorite color?" It was a nonstop barrage of the teens trying to extract all the answers he has.

"Do you have and powers that make you super?" wondered Starfire as she was stroking her mutant pet silk worm.

"Yes I do," Sergei replied in his deep, nearly adult-like voice. "I do not want to demonstrate them though because of the possibility of that wall having a massive hole in it," as he pointed towards the wall across the kitchen.

"What is your ability?" asked the ever so curious Cyborg standing right behind him.

"It's complex and difficult to explain," he replied after taking a sip of his half full mug. "It's a mix between being able to distort gravity as well as using an invisible force to push someone through the air. I can lift objects up into the air and through of great distances. It's similar to using your mind to push objects, but it's with your hands. Once, I took an SUV and chucked 517 ft. the other way. I ended causing over $1 million in property damage, but it was worth it. I also can extract ones powers and strength, but that is only if I am angry enough and fill this meter," he added as he pulled up his bullet-proof vest and displayed a bar that was blank with a chord that connected to his heart.

"Whoa," Beast Boy thought to himself. He still could not get over the fact that Terra had a brother that she didn't bother to tell! He had to ask him in order to find out, but it seemed so uncomfortable and strange to ask someone he met not even 20 minutes ago something so sensitive.

"Sergei, why did Terra never mention you?" Beast Boy finally managed to ask him.

"It's a long story," he told the green teen as he made eye contact with his tinted goggles. "Ah, what the heck? I'll tell you what happened anyway. I have time," even though it was already 11:30 and everyone was beginning to yawn and not shut their eyes.

He told his story of why his sister never said anything about him. The main reason was because they were not exactly close to one another. Whenever they saw each other, it always ended in fighting and something happening to where they both regretted seeing each other.

"I guess you guys could say we had a _rocky relationship!_" he sputtered out before giggling to himself. Everyone was staring at him with their dreary eyes and not laughing at his awful pun. "Eheheheh…ahem. Sorry." He then continued on with his story.

The brother and sister also never really knew each other were still alive most of the time. The only reason Sergei knew Terra had perished was because some other hero, who he couldn't remember the name of, had him of the news of what happened to her.

"Interesting," commented the boy wonder. He yawned and said, "Hey is it okay if we go hit the hay now? It's just after 12 and we have practice in the morning at 7:30. We'll ask more questions tomorrow if it is okay with you."

"Fine by me," Sergei replied. "I should sleep too. I've been up since 5:15 yesterday morning and haven't had time to rest. By the way, is it okay if I spend the night? The boat's out of gas and I have $6.71 on me, so no hotel is gonna want me there."

"Most certainly!" Starfire had yelled, even though she was ready to crash.

"Of course," affirmed Robin. "But we don't have another bed right now. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't care where I sleep," responded Sergei. "Honestly. It could be under a closet next to a dozen roaches and a bunch of-"

"We get it," Raven cut-offed the hero. "I'm going to bed. Good night," she said in her monotone voice as she made her way down the hallway where her room was."

The titans also had exchanged salutations as they wearily made their ways to their sleeping arrangements. Beast Boy still had about 12,000 questions he wanted to ask Sergei, but he too was done with the day. He half-slept walked to his room and was fast asleep within 30 seconds of shutting his eyes.


	3. Tasting the Burn

Ch. 3 Tasting the Burn

After waking up before 6:30, Sergei went over to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. After sipping his dark roast down, everyone was waking up and making breakfast one by one as he sat on the couch and watched the morning begin.

"Hey, Sergei?" Beast Boy said in order to grab his attention.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly are you here?"

Sergei took a second to think about it and then retorted, "I'll tell you tonight when everyone is gathered around."

Beast Boy wasn't thrilled with the answer and became anxious, but he told him thanks and walked away.

At 7:30, everyone was ready for practice as they wanted to get it over with in order to interrogate Sergei even further. He even showed up to practice, but wasn't really fully awake and told them he wasn't going to participate.

"That's fine," Robin said to Cyborg after learning about him not attending.

Practice went well for everyone. Beast Boy had his fastest time in over a week and Starfire took down 39 cardboard enemies in 15 seconds. Near the end, Robin asked Sergei if he wanted to show off what he could do.

"You have persuaded me to do so," he finally decided after the entire team urged him to practice. "But, you are going to have to back away. It can get intense."

Right after Sergei had told them, a loud siren was going off, signaling there was a problem in Jump City.

"Titans, go!" screamed Robin as everyone scrambled to take their positions.

"Holy cow!" Sergei remarked at the sight. "It's a circus right now!"

"Stay here!" Raven called out to him.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Don't move! We'll be back!" commanded Cyborg.

"What? I still can't-gah!" Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and carried him off into the tower.

"Do not leave the tower unless we call you and tell you otherwise!" he called out to Sergei.

"Yes sir!" Sergei responded as he then lay down on the couch.

After about an hour, the Titans returned to base and they were all wiped out after their lengthy fight with Cyinderblock.

"Ugh. That took forever," complained Raven, plopping down onto the couch.

"Tell me about." Beast Boy agreed with her, joining her as he too sat down.

Sergei, meanwhile, was trying to make lunch. He was making chili, something he was taught to make by some buddies he met in Mexico.

"Are you almost done, friend?" Starfire asked, walking over to examine the pot.

"Just about."

"What are you making?"

"Uh, chili?"

"I have not had chili in a very long time," she remembered. "This shall taste most marvelous!"

Another 2 minutes went by and Sergei finally shouted, "Lunch is ready!"

Everyone then sprung up and made their way over to the breakfast bar where 5 bowls were placed out in front of them.

"Is there meat in this?" Beast Boy observed.

"I made sure there wasn't any." Sergei told him.

"Oh…wait. How do you know I don't like meat?"

"Raven told me," he replied as she looked at Beast Boy I guiltily smiled."

"Dig in!" Robin commanded them as they all took a spoonful and shoved it into their mouths.

It took only 2 seconds before everyone was running around the living room, screaming about how spicy the dish was.

"Ah can't feel mah tung!" Cyborg yelled in agony as he ran around.

"This is most certainly spicy!" Starfire also screamed as she was trying to find something in the refrigerator.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin were all fighting to gain control of the sink. Raven had gotten there first, but, Robin and Beast boy were trying to crawl over her.

Sergei, though, was still standing in the middle as he ate his portion of the chili. He then put the habanero hot sauce into one of his vest pockets and started chuckling. He was going to enjoy his stay here.


	4. Arguing over Terra

Ch. 4 Arguing over Terra

After the whole fiasco over the chili being spiked with habanero sauce and yelling at Sergei for doing so, Sergei had told Robin he wanted to gather everyone for a meeting in the dining room at 8 P.M.

"I am going to confess the reason why I am here," he told Robin. Robin was interested and had made the announcement at 5 o'clock.

Night had rolled in and the only thing that occurred that day was an amateur robbery at the Bank on the north end of town, so that pushed back the meeting to 8:30. The members of the group were excited, except for Raven who still wasn't fond of Terra nor having her brother scare her last night, as they chatted away on why Sergei was here. They made their way to the dining room as they were waiting on Sergei, who had to use the bathroom.

"Maybe he wants to join the team and follow his sister's footsteps," guessed Cyborg.

"Probably not," Robin disagreed. "I would assume he wouldn't want to be corrupt like she did before she, uh, perished," he recalled.

Beast Boy had gotten into a trance and wandered off about what he remembered during the scene.

"Sergei could possibly want to be our friend!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah," Raven said sarcastically. "Why would he be here if he just wanted to be our friend when he showed up in the middle of the night for unclassified purposes?" Everyone looked at Raven in a confused manner. "All I'm saying is, it's kind of sketchy how we met him. For all we know he could be an agent sent from Slade or one of our enemies to spy on us. Even if he isn't, what evidence do we have that he is a hero? He could become a future traitor just like Terra was."

Beast Boy had then erupted as he caught the last part and yelled at Raven, "Terra was not a traitor! She was a friend who was misguided and didn't think she could fit in!"

Beast could have gone on, but Raven had cut him off by jolting up and retorting, "But she was! She might have saved us from the volcano and thousands from dy-…" Raven then realized that she wasn't helping her point at all. But she was still not finished. "There is still no excuse for her aiding Slade by trying to take over Jump City!"

Beast Boy had about lost it. We has gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he pushed back his seat and yelled, "Shut up! Terra was one of the best things that could have happened to the Titans!" he pointed to Raven and continued. "You don't know what you are talking about. All you see is how someone messes up and hurts the team. I saw how she helped this team become what it is today!"

Cyborg and Robin both finally intervened and attempted to calm down Beast Boy. Starfire had tried to do the same, except Raven was trying to soothe herself by breathing in and out slowly, as if she was meditating.

Once peace was restored in the room, a flush from the bathroom was heard and Sergei had walked out whistling to some tune with a newspaper in hand. He didn't have his helmet, goggles, or mouth-covering on. His short brown hair was everywhere, his blue eyes were focused on the gathering, and his mouth was surrounded by his beard and mustache combo, which hadn't been shaved for sometime now.

"Hello." Sergei said to the Titans. "Is everything all right now? No one's dead right?"

"Everything is fine," Robin answered as he sighed.

"I heard Terra's name mentioned a few times," he said as he glanced over to Beast Bot then to Raven. "That is what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Sergei put the newspaper down and leaned on the table with his gloved hands. "The reason I am here is because I have found something that can aid you." He pulled out a picture from his vest and flopped onto the table. "This here is a machine that can turn people who have been molten into a rock back into living, breathing humans again. It is located in a lab in St. Petersburg, Russia, guarded by one of my closest "friends," he said sarcastically with air quotes. "His name is Vladimir Gruzdev. He is planning to use this to create fiends that are going to be impossible to defeat. We need to steal it from him so we can prevent this disaster from happening."

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy halted Sergei. "How does this relate to Terra?"

"If we can acquire this without any problems," he replied and looked up at the Titans, "we can revive Terra…back to life."


	5. Confession

Ch. 5 Confession

Beast Boy immediately jumped up from his seat again and interrupted Sergei, "Wait! Terra isn't stone anymore! I remember seeing her in the high school downtown. The statue of her was gone as well. She didn't remember who I was nor did she have her powers, but I swear it was her!"

Sergei stared at Beast Boy and choked out, "That was Terra, but it was an experiment."

"An…experiment?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes. It was a prototype for the machine Vladimir created."

The prototype was a hand held laser beam that looked slightly similar to a hand gun, but didn't have a magazine and was similar in appearance to a screw-driver.

"I had stolen it from him and I…tested it on her."

Beast Boy was frozen in awe and the other four were in suspense, listening to what Sergei was saying.

"I was trying to see if worked or not. It did, obviously, but it wiped out Terra's memory on accident. The prototype had been destroyed, and I didn't have the proper technology to set her back. I had to make her seem like a normal teen by enrolling her into high school. That's why she was there.

"A few months later, while you guys were in Tokyo, one of Vladimir's agents had seen Terra and warned him about it. They came over to Jump City with a similar looking machine prototype, but this one converted objects into rocks. They found her in the school and I had tried my best to protect her…but they blasted her. Fortunately, I escaped with the Terra before Vlad captured me, and I hid her, so I only know where the rock statue of her is. She's not where she used to stand after the Slade incident because Dimitri wants to get to her and possibly destroy her remains; therefore, I had to hide her. The convertor prototype has been destroyed, but Vlad has almost created a new gadget so he can do what he wants with it."

Raven spoke up, "So, if we convert her with this new machine Vlad has now, will it wipe out her memory?"

"No, it won't. In fact, Vladimir's scientists are upgrading the converter to where whoever is hit by the beam; they will regain all of their memories and even their powers."

"So Terra will regain all her powers?" Beast Boy asked with hope.

"Most likely. The current converter is supposed to help her remember everything before her conversion to rock. _But…_I'm not sure if she will remember everything before the Slade incident and her powers, or if she will forget remember what happened after I hit her with the prototype."

"So it's 50-50 whether she remembers us?" Cyborg said.

"Basically."

"Let me get this straight," recalling Raven, "You want us to go to Russia so we can stop an unknown criminal from taking over the world with a gadget that converts rocks to people? Not to mention, you want us to _steal_ this contraption and use it to free Terra?"

"Yep," Sergei replied.

Raven looked at Robin and communicated with him through her eyes.

"Uh, can you give us a moment Sergei?" Robin asked.

He then motioned for all the Titans to go over to the couch and discuss if they want to help or not.

Starfire began the conversation, after no speaking for some time, whispering, "I think we should help out our friend Sergei. If we help him, we can get friend Terra back. People like Vlad seem most unpleasant."

"I agree with Starfire," Robin nodded. "We can't obviously let someone attempt to take over the world."

"I, too, agree with Starfire," Cyborg said in a hush tone. "Booyah."

"I'll do it for Terra," mumbled Beast Boy.

Everyone then turned their heads to Raven, as they waited for her to answer.

She finally spoke up and groaned, "Fine. I'll do it for the team."

The then dispersed and returned to the dining room table. Sergei had sat down again and was reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Tampa beats Boston in shootout…" he quietly said. He then folded the newspaper and asked, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Robin answered. "We will be joining you to Russia."

"Thank you Titans," he cheerfully responded. "Now, I don't want to leave right now. There is a snow storm hitting the west side of the country hard and there is no way we could get to there without experiencing problems. I expect we will leave for Russia in four days."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Robin.

"Will I continue to sleep on the couch for now?" Sergei asked.

"We can prepare the guest room for you if you want," Cyborg told Sergei.

"Sure," he said.

"Oh, may I do the preparing of the room for our friend Sergei?" cheerfully asked Starfire.

"Go right ahead, Star," Robin said, gesturing to the hallway of which the guest room was located down.

"Yay!" she squealed, skipping down the hallway.

"Isn't she a ball of happiness?" Sergei chuckled.

"That's just typical Starfire," Raven said.

They then all gave each other their "goodnights" and all headed to bed.

Beast Boy had trouble sleeping again as he stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander about Terra and imagining seeing her again. Once he finally passed out, he dreamt of the special night at the carnival he had with Terra a long time back.


End file.
